Cinta
by qunnyv19
Summary: Kematian tidak memudarkan cintanya. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cintanya, berusaha diselamatkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sudah terjadi? RnR? ;)


**CINTA**

Kematian tidak memudarkan cintanya. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cintanya, berusaha diselamatkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sudah terjadi?

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**C**inta by _qunnyv19  
**created: 17.03.2013  
**__**published: 17.03.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**R**emus **L**. & **N**ymphadora **T**.

**R**ated: **T  
****G**enre: **R**omance & **D**rama

**WARNING: Typo(s), italic font for some of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows book, there's some lyrics Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

_Langit-langit sihir Aula Besar gelap dengan taburan bintang, dan di bawahnya, keempat meja panjang asrama dipenuhi deretan anak-anak yang berantakan, beberapa memakai mantel bepergian, yang lain memakai baju tidur. Di sana-sini gemerlap sosok-sosok putih mutiara para hantu sekolah. Semua mata, hidup atau mati, terpancang menatap Profesor McGonagall, yang sedang berbicara di atas podium di bagian depan Aula. Di belakangnya berdiri guru-guru yang masih ada, termasuk centaurus berbulu putih, Firenze, dan para anggota Orde Phoenix yang telah datang untuk bertempur._

"_...Evakuasi akan diatur oleh Mr. Filch dan Madam Pomfrey. Para prefek, kalau sudah kuberikan aba-aba, kalian akan mengorganisir asrama-asrama kalian dan membawa anak-anak yang menjadi tanggung jawab kalian, dengan teratur, ke titik evakuasi."_

_Banyak anak yang kelihatan amat ketakutan. Ernie MacMillan berdiri di meja Hufflepuff dan berteriak, "Dan bagaimana kalau kami ingin tinggal dan ikut bertempur?"_

_Di sana-sini terdengar tepuk tangan._

"_Jika kalian sudah cukup umur, kalian boleh tinggal," kata Profesor McGonagall._

"_Kami sudah memasang perlindungan di sekeliling kastil," Profesor McGonagall berkata, "tapi perlindungan itu tak mungkin bertahan lama, kecuali kami memperkuatnya. Aku harus meminta kalian, karena itu, untuk bergerak cepat dan tenang, dan lakukan seperti yang prefek kalian_—_"_

_Namun kata-katanya yang terakhir tenggelam oleh suara lain yang digaungkan ke seluruh Aula. Suara yang melengking, dingin, dan nyaring: tak jelas dari mana datangnya suara itu; kedengarannya keluar dari dinding-dinding sendiri. Seperti monster yang pernah diperintahnya, barangkali suara itu juga sudah tersimpan di sana berabad-abad._

"_Aku tahu kalian sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertempur." Terdengar jeritan-jeritan di antara murid-murid, beberapa di antaranya saling cengkeram, memandang berkeliling dengan ngeri, mencari sumber suara. "Usaha kalian percuma saja. Kalian tidak bisa melawanku. Aku tak ingin membunuh kalian. Aku sangat menghormati guru-guru Hogwarts. Aku tak ingin menumpahkan darah sihir."_

_Aula Besar sunyi senyap sekarang, jenis kesunyian yang menekan gendang telinga, yang rasanya terlalu besar untuk dikungkung oleh dinding-dinding._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**And this is Nymphadora.." – Remus Lupin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kita hanya punya waktu setengah jam sampai tengah malam, maka kita perlu bertindak cepat! Rencana pertempuran telah disetujui oleh guru-guru Hogwarts dan Orde Phoenix. Profesor Flitwick, Sprout, dan McGonagall akan membawa tiga rombongan pejuang naik ke tiga Menara yang paling tinggi_— _Ravenclaw, Astronomi, dan Gryffindor_— _dari situ mereka akan mendapat pandangan menyeluruh yang bagus dan posisi baik sekali untuk melancarkan mantra-mantra. Sementara itu, Remus," dia menunjuk Lupin, "Arthur," dia mengacungkan tangan ke Mr. Weasley, yang duduk di meja Gryffindor, "dan aku akan membawa rombongan ke halaman. Kita memerlukan orang untuk mengorganisir pertahanan di jalan masuk lorong-lorong menuju sekolah ini_—"

"—_Kedengarannya pekerjaan untuk kami," seru Fred, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan George, dan Kingsley mengangguk setuju._

"_Baiklah, para pemimpin maju ke sini dan kita akan membagi pasukan!"_

Remus Lupin mengangguk siap dengan tongkat di tangan kanan, sementara pikirannya terus tertuju pada istrinya. Di manakah dia sekarang? Remus tahu Tonks sekarang berada di rumah ibunya bersama Teddy, anaknya. Tapi dia yakin Tonks pasti membandel. Pertempuran sebentar lagi di mulai, dan dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Tonks. Oh, harusnya sekarang Nymphadora Lupin.

Remus mengikuti intruksi Kingsley untuk membawa rombongan ke halaman. Mereka semua bertugas untuk memberikan perlindungan-perllindungan sekaligus pertahanan di jalan masuk lorong-lorong menuju sekolah ini. Untuk sementara, kastil sudah dilindungi oleh mantra-mantra.

Remus tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini perang—dan dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan istrinya—dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan anaknya bila salah satu dari orang tuanya, atau malah dua-duanya, meninggal di perang ini?

Tapi Remus bertekad. Dia ingin perang ini secepatnya selesai. Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia yakin bahwa Harry pasti bisa mengalahkan Voldemort itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Remus." Remus menoleh, mendapati Arthur sedang menatapnya khawatir, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan istri dan anak-anakku. Berharap saja semoga pertempuran ini berjalan dengan lancar."

Remus tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Arthur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa semua orang baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny dan Tonks bersamaan._

"_Sejauh yang aku tahu," kata Harry. _Mereka sedang berada di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan. _"Apakah masih ada orang di lorong menuju Hog's Head?"_

"_Aku yang terakhir lewat," kata Mrs. Longbottom. "Aku menyegelnya. Kupikir tidak bijaksana membiarkannya terbuka sekarang setelah Aberforth meninggalkan rumah minumnya. Kau melihat cucuku?"_

"_Dia sedang bertempur," kata Harry._

"_Tentu saja," kata wanita tua itu bangga. "Maaf, aku harus pergi dan membantunya."_

_Dengan kecepatan mengejutkan, dia berlari ke arah tangga batu._

_Harry memandang Tonks._

"_Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Teddy di rumah ibumu?"_

"_Aku tak tahan tidak tahu_—_" Tonks tampak menderita sekali. "Ibuku akan menjaganya_—_apakah kau melihat Remus?"_

"_Dia tadi merencanakan memimpin sekelompok pejuang ke halaman_—_"_

_Tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi, Tonks bergegas pergi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder.  
"It's Tonks."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kau melihat Remus?" Tonks berseru kepadanya._

"_Tadi dia sedang berduel dengan Dolohov," teriak Aberforth, "belum lihat dia lagi!"_

"_Tonks," kata Ginny, "Tonks, aku yakin dia oke_—_"_

_Namun Tonks telah berlari ke dalam kepulan debu menyusul Aberforth._

Tonks sangat khawatir dengan suaminya.

Suaminya yang sangat dia cintai. Walaupun dia manusia serigala, lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, tetapi ialah pria yang membuat hati Tonks selalu berbunga-bunga.

Tonks masih bertemu dengan banyak Pelahap Maut yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menyerangnya, atau membunuhnya langsung.

Kutukan-kutukan meluncur. Dan Tonks beruntung belum bertemu dengan kutukan siapapun. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Remus. Suaminya. Sekarang juga. Dia tidak ingin mereka berpisah. Dia ingin bersama selamanya.

Kastil Hogwarts sudah tidak dapat dibilang kastil lagi. Semua hancur. Banyak orang-orang, atau mayat-mayat— terbaring di sana. Tonks bergidik ngeri. Berusaha yakin agar ia dan suaminya tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Berusaha yakin agar pejuang-pejuang Hogwarts menang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tonks menatap tidak percaya saat dia melihat Antonin Dolohov, salah satu Pelahap Maut, masih berdiri tegak dan melawan pejuang Hogwarts yang lainnya, di sisi yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia mulai gelisah.

Di mana Remus? Mengapa Dolohov masih di sini?

Mengapa— mengapa dia belum menemukan Remus berdiri tegak untuk melawan Pelahap Maut lagi?

Rambutny menjadi berwarna abu-abu kusam. Dia benci ini. Dia ingin pertempuran ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya. Remus, Teddy, dan Andromeda—ibunya yang sedang menjaga Teddy kecil di rumah.

Secepatnya ia akan segera memenangkan pertempuran ini. Dia merasa yakin. Walaupun dia akan menjadi salah satu pahlawan gugur—

Tidak. Dia masih harus bertemu anaknya yang masih kecil. Dia masih butuh kasih sayang orang tua.

Buah cintanya dengan Remus Lupin. Tidak, ini tidak akan berakhir.

Hidupnya belum berakhir ...

Tetapi segera ditariknya kata-kata tadi setelah dia melihat pemandangan di depannya, agak jauh, namun terlihat jelas—

Seorang pria terbujur kaku, rambutnya coklat madu, dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan tongkat sihir yang berada yang tidak jauh darinya.

Dan Tonks amat sangat kenal pria tersebut.

Tonks langsung berlari ke arah sana, tidak peduli dengan kutukan-kutukan yang kadang hampir mengenainya, tetapi dihindarinya. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca ...

Remus John Lupin ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"**_

"_**It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely**_—_**"**_

"_**But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tonks menatap tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak lagi di hadapannya. Dan dia yakin pelakunya Dolohov. Persetan akan semua yang baru saja diucapnya kalau hidupnya belum berakhir.

Bahkan setelah Remus Lupin di sini, sudah tak bernyawa—Tonks sudah merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir.

Teddy Lupin ... anaknya. Sudah kehilangan satu orang tua. Tonks tak yakin dia bisa selamat lagi. Hidupnya sudah dipenuhi oleh kekacauan semenjak perang ini berlangsung.

"Halo, keturunan Black yang dicemari darah kotor! Oh, bahkan tidak pantas disebut keturunan Black! Tonks! Haha, menikahi manusia serigala, pula. Betapa kotornya hidupmu, nak! Untung Andromeda sudah dihapus dari silsilah keluarga Black. Aku tak sudi mempunyai keponakan sepertimu!" Si pemilik suara tertawa nyaring. Tonks mendengus benci. Dia menoleh ke asal suara.

Itu, Bellatrix Lestrange, bibinya. Salah satu Pelahap Maut yang paling setia dan tergila-gila dengan Lord Voldemort, penyihir botak tanpa hidung.

"Oow ... suami tercinta sudah masuk ke kubang lumpur, nak? Mau menyusul? HAHAHAHAHA," tawa Bellatrix menggelegar. Tonks benci melihatnya. Rambut hitam si penyihir gila semakin berantakan, tapi serasi dengan baju hitamnya yang berantakan juga.

Tanpa aba-aba, Bellatrix segera meluncurkan kutukan, "Crucio!"

Tonks sigap menghindar. Dia anggota Auror dan dia tidak akan dikalahkan secepat ini. Dia harus bertahan. Setidaknya demi anak dan ibunya. Demi orang-orang yang masih menyayanginya, kalau ada ...

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

"Crucio!"

…

Tonks merasa dirinya sudah melemah. Dia membutuhkan kekuatan yang lain, kekuatan di hati. Dia ingin bisa kuat melawan penyihir gila di hadapannya ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa.. dan sekarang dia hanya aktif menghindar dan pasif menyerang. Membiarkan penyihir itu terus mengoceh tentang kemurnian darahnya.

Tonks tidak tahan lagi. Air mata terus mengucur. Dia tidak boleh selemah ini, tidak ... dia anggota Auror. Tapi suaminya ...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" seru Bellatrix lantang.

Dan Tonks, dengan air mata masih mengalir, terbujur kaku, tepat di sebelah Remus.

Bellatrix tertawa girang, melanjutkan pencarian mangsa lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just close your eyes  
**__**The sun is going**_** down****  
**_**You'll be alright  
**__**No one can hurt you now  
**__**Come morning light  
**__**You and I'll safe and sound...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tonks membuka matanya. Di hadapannya berdiri dengan tegap, pria yang dicintainya. Pria dengan berambut coklat madu. Masih dengan luka-luka yang berada di kulitnya. Masih dengan sedikit uban mencuat dari kumpulan rambutnya. Tetapi senyumnya merekah hangat. Mengulurkan tangan ke arah Tonks.

Tonks melihat dengan bingung.

Apakah yang tadi hanya mimpi, atau sekarang yang mimpi? Apakah, kalau begitu ... dia sudah mati?

Tonks menyambut uluran tangan itu, berdiri. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Kabut-kabut putih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tonks baru sadar bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan pakaian putih. Bukan pakaian yang penuh darah dan sobek-sobek seperti tadi ...

"Kita—kita di mana, Remus?" itu akhirnya yang bisa ditanyakan Tonks, dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Remus tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Remus. Memandang Tonks dengan pandangan yang sangat mencinta dan merindu. "Tetapi, sepertinya kita sudah terbunuh," lanjutnya.

Tonks hanya menganga. Kemudian dia menutup mulutnya lagi. Dia baru ingat bahwa tadi dia melihat samar-samar sinar hijau yang diluncurkan bibi gila itu kepadanya. Ya, samar-samar. Matanya sudah dipenuhi bulir-bulir bening tadi.

Dan dia tidak sempat melawan tadi. Mungkin dia memang sudah mati ... menyusul suaminya ke sini. Ke alam yang lebih tenang. Tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua.

"Dolohov, eh?"

Remus mengangguk. Menggenggam tangan istrinya erat.

"Remus, Teddy ..." desah Nymphadora pelan. Remus meremas lembut tangannya.

"_Aku juga menyesal," kata Remus. "Menyesal aku tidak akan pernah mengenalnya … tetapi dia akan tahu kenapa aku mati dan kuharap dia akan mengerti aku sedang berusaha menciptakan dunia tempat dia bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih berbahagia."_

Tonks mengangguk menyetujui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor,  
"that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nymphadora ..." panggil Remus. Tonks melotot kepadanya.

"Kau sudah bukan Tonks lagi, _dear_." Remus terkekeh melihat pelototan dari istrinya. Sedetik kemudian, Tonks menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Tapi sepertinya memang lebih enak dipanggil Tonks."

"Terserah padamu," sahut Remus. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia melanjutkan, "aku dipanggil oleh Harry ... mungkin aku juga bisa bertemu dengan Prongs dan Padfoot. Aku akan kembali lagi."

Tonks sedikit terkejut.

"Dia memanggilmu? Maksudnya?"

"Kurasa dia punya Batu Kebangkitan, _dear_." kemudian Tonks mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Pergilah," katanya. Remus mengangguk.

"Aku akan meminta Harry untuk menjaga Teddy."

Tonks mengangguk lagi. Remus mengecup keningnya, lalu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N: ARGH! Ini apa! Ini apaaaaaaa maafkan saya karena jadinya hancur begini. Niatnya sih ngungkapin kesan-kesan mereka selama perang Hogwarts, jadinya malah begini, arrrggg -_- sekali lagi maafkan saya *sedih* yasudahlah, daripada ngoceh-ngoceh..**

**Review? :D**


End file.
